Virginia Dare
Virginia Dare is a female Humani with the gift of Immortality, allied with Dee and the Dark Elders. She is one of the more dangerous immortals, and even killed her master. Her main weapon is her wooden flute, which, when certain tunes are played, can cause pain, wake people up, render then unconscious, and maybe even kill them. She is also a Mistress of Air. In the books, she is described as being tall and thin, and having black hair and slate grey eyes. She once had a relationship with Dee, and they had seriously considered marriage, but then something unknown went wrong, and they stayed friends. Background Her earliest memory is that of her father carving the word "Croatoan" into a tree. This means that she was part of the Roanoke Island Colony, a colony that according to history, mysteriously vanished. She grew up alone in the woods of Virginia. The local Native American tribes look out for her, left her food and clothes, because they believed she was a forest spirit. She earned the name "Windigo" which meant "monster". When villagers went missing in the forest, they thought she had taken and eaten them (though she is known for being a vegetarian). It is said that she didn't learn to speak until she was 10 or 11 years old. She can communicate with the animals of the forest fluently and there isn't an animal out there that she can't tame. Virginia is also said to be second to none at forestcraft. It is revealed in "The Enchantress", that Abraham and Marethyu had watched and protected her during her youth. In The Necromancer ,it's revealed that both Odin and Prometheus were good freinds of her Elder master before he was killed. Personality To anyone she isn't close friends with, Virginia can be ruthless, and often doesn't care for really anyone else. To her friends such as Dr. John Dee, Billy the Kid, and Josh Newman, while still being a little cold and unfriendly, she can be pleasant sometimes, and can even offer good advice, such as offering Josh some about Sophie. She also shows signs of having thirst for power. In the Necromancer, we discover that in truth, this is because she has a strong sense of justice. She hates bullies and in the Enchantress, we see that she makes a mob of Anpu go unconscious when they are bullying humans. She once said to Billy the Kid that she was the happiest, when she was in the forests of Virginia, where she was feared and, known and honored. And when Dee offered her all the Shadowrealms, she instantly showed interest. The Sorceress Virginia has not yet appeared in the series, but has occurred in mentions and recollections by Machiavelli. It's mentioned that her master is dead; Aten belives she may have killed him. We also experienced that she's a Mistress of Air Magic, but she has no love for Flamel and has fought alongside Dee in the past. The Necromancer In The Necromancer, Dee seeks out Dare in London. They both agree on becoming allies, but then Dee is attacked by cucubuths. Dare immobilizes them with her flute, and they both escape. They go to the Traitor's Gate, planning on opening up the leygate and eventually getting to San Francisco. However, four cucubuths and Odin's birds, Huginn and Muninn, fall in with them. Dee creates a leygate with Excalibur and Clarent, and they both arrive in Pioneer Park. They go to Dee's "house" in a large building, and wait for Mars to call Josh to his house. Dee and Dare convince Josh to call Coatlicue, but they are interupted by Niten, Aoife, and Sophie. Dare nearly manages to kill Aoife, and Coatlicue is dragged back into her Shadowrealm. Dare is last seen in the book running out of the building with Dee and Josh. The Warlock She,Dee and Josh make their way to Alcatraz.Once reaching the island,they meet up with Machiavelli and Billy the Kid.It appears the latter and Virginia have been good-old friends for some time.She also manages to teach Josh the Air Magic and gives good advice on matters involving his twin. The Enchantress She travels back to Danu Talis with Dee and the twins.She meets with Osiris and his wife and looks completely unfazed at Dee's torture from his Elder masters. She, Josh and Sophie later cross the streets of Danu Talis to reach Osiris' palace, only to be attacked by anpu guards. Appearance Virginia is described as being tall and slender, with jet black hair, slate grey eyes and having a pretty, fine boned face. She is wearing a black boar-suede coat, with powder blue jeans, a red Western style shirt and black cowboy boots. She carries a magical carved wooden flute. Category:The Necromancer Category:The Warlock Category:American Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Immortals Category:Humani Category:Masters of Air Category:Green Aura Category:Female Category:The Enchantress Category:The Sorceress